1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of neck rests, most particularly neck rests adapted for use in conjunction with a passenger seat of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,972 relates to an impermeable vibrating pillow provided with suction cups, so that it may be conveniently bonded temporarily to the surface of a bathtub or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,671 relates to a seat and headrest having a plurality of inflatable air chambers which are alternately inflated and deflated to produce a massaging effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,718 relates to an apparatus for producing pulsations having a motor driven shaft actuating weights disposed in bores transversely to the shaft.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 247,312 relates to an ornamental design for a head rest for a back massaging cushion.